


I'd rather swallow, thanks

by ineloquentcretin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineloquentcretin/pseuds/ineloquentcretin
Summary: Draco would rather swallow because what if it gets into his eye?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	I'd rather swallow, thanks

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to HP Kinkuary 2021.
> 
> Prompt 22: Facials

“Fuck! Fuck, Malfoy, so good, fuck, harder...”

Draco glares up at Potter. His knees are starting to hurt. The hard stone floor is rough and uncomfortable beneath his knees. He’s kneeling in front of him. His mouth is wide open and full of cock, _Potter’s_ cock, as he fucks into his mouth. The tip of his cock hitting Draco’s throat. Draco’s eyes waters. He gags and tries to pull away, but Potter doesn’t stop fucking his mouth. His hand fisted tightly in his hair, stopping Draco from pulling away. 

He looks up through watery eyes and instantly meets Potter’s dazed green eyes. He tries to glare at him. Potter groans. His hips thrusting faster. Draco grips Potter’s hips in an attempt to slow his movements.

“Fuck, Malfoy, if you could only see yourself right now,” Potter moans. “Your mouth looks so good wrapped around my cock.”

Draco’s hard cock twitches and he moans. His hand leaves Potter’s hip to palm his erection through his trousers. 

“Suck me harder, Malfoy, give it all you’ve got...”

Draco sneers or tries to sneer with his mouth full of cock. He’s been on his knees, servicing him with his hands and mouth for good fifteen minutes now after he dragged him to the nearest alcove as soon as Snape dismissed them and Potter has the cheek to say that? Draco sucks particularly hard. 

“Oh,” Potter cries out and arches his back, slamming his head back into the wall. Then, Draco scrapes his teeth against Potter’s dick to make his point. He smirks as Potter winces in pain.

“Fuck, Malfoy! What was that?!”

Draco ignores Potter and gives another hard suck, hollowing his cheeks. Potter moans loudly and completely forgets what Draco did when he soothes the skin with his tongue. He pulls back slightly and grabs Potter's cock with his hand. He strokes it lightly, pulling the foreskin back to expose the head. Draco kisses the head and hears Potter whimpers.

Draco licks his way down to Potter’s balls, running his tongue up and down the length of the vein on the underside of his shaft. He stops to lick Potter’s ball sack, then he takes each one of his balls into his mouth and gives it a light suck. Potter groans. His hips thrust forward. His grip on Draco’s hair goes tight. Draco gives it a last suck before pulling back. He puts Potter’s prick into his mouth again, taking him deep into his mouth. Potter cries out, his hips thrusting forward. 

“Oh fuck, yes, fuck, Draco, fuck—” 

Draco grips Potter’s hips and tries to still him. He swallows around his cock as he takes him deeper, fighting the urge to gag when it hits his throat. 

“Fuck, yes! Draco, so good, Merlin—” 

Draco breathes through his nose and keeps him down his throat, then he applies suction. Potter’s reaction is magnificent. His eyes rolling back to his head as he throws his head back. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, ah—” 

Draco continues sucking, bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around it. 

“Draco, Draco, oh, Draco, your mouth—” 

Draco gives a particular hard suck. His hand reaching for Potter’s balls. 

"Draco, fuck, fuck, Draco, I’m gonna come, gonna come—” 

Then, come, Draco thinks as he bobs his head and plays with Potter’s balls. Draco is surprised and confused when Potter pulls him back by the hair. His hand stroking his leaking cock hard and fast as he stares at Draco’s face. 

Then, Potter comes. 

Spurting strings of white cum onto Draco’s face. His mouth hanging open as he lets out a strangled moan, still watching Draco through heavy-lidded eyes. Draco looks at Potter in shock. Potter’s cum trickles down his face. Potter sags back against the wall. His hands falling limply on his side. 

Draco blinks and gets back to his feet. “What the fuck was that?!” he shouts at Potter. Potter looks at him. His eyes darkening with lust as he gazes at Draco. 

“It’s called facial, Malfoy. I wanted to try it. We’ve never tried it before.” 

“I’ll have you know, Potter, that I’d rather swallow!” Draco snaps. “I’ve got Arithmancy next and you’ve got your cum all over me! I don’t have time to change!” 

"It’s good for your skin, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can also read it on Tumblr!](https://ineloquentcretin.tumblr.com/post/643455944042414080/id-rather-swallow)


End file.
